sportsnowfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingston Frontenacs
The Kingston Frontenacs are the best hockey team to ever be. Based in the university town of Kingston, Ontario, The Kingston Frontenacs started out in the 1973-74 season as the Kingston Canadiens in the Ontario Hockey League (then known as the Ontario Hockey Association.) The Kingston Frontenacs have housed some notable NHL players including Sam Bennett of the Calgary Flames, and Hockey Hall of Famer Paul Coffey. History Kingston Canadiens (1973-88) The Kingston Canadiens were added to the OHA due to the Montreal Jr. Canadiens (now the Rouyn-Noranda Huskies) switching from the OHA to the Quebec Major Jr. Hockey League, who threatened to sue the OHA if they did not get the Jr. Canadiens to return to Quebec. The OHA took the 1972-73 season moving all the Jr. Canadiens to the QMJHL, and filling the emty spot with a whole new bunch of players in a team named the Kingston Canadiens the following season. The team played from 1973-1988 in the OHA which during that time was renamed the OHL. The Canadiens were sold the following season and renamed the Kingston Raiders. Some notable events in Canadiens history include: * Chris Clifford becoming the first OHL goalie to ever score a goal in the 1985-86 season * A pregame brawl stripped right out from Slap Shot where Mike Maurice(AKA Jeff Hanson) skated into the Toronto Marlboro's home end to get one of the nets. The OHL then made refferies on ice during pre-game mandatory after the incident. Kingston Raiders (1988-89) The Kingston Raiders were a team that lasted only one season in 1988-89. The team was extremely unsucsessful locally and were renamed the Kingston Frontenacs the following season. Their only coach was WHA player Larry Mavety who is still with the team today. Still not understanding? Remember the Quebec Nordiques? Imagine that but sadder. Kingston Frontenacs (1989-present) After the failure of the Kingston Raiders, the new owners renamed the team the Kingston Frontenacs after the original Hockey Club which existed in the 1940s and 50s. The Boston Bruins-ish logos originated from the original Hockey Club who were heavily associated with the Boston Bruins. The original owners, Blair and Bob Attersley, sold the team in the Summer of 1998 to the Springer family, with Doug Springer acting as the owner and governor of the team to this day. The Kingston Frontenacs have the second longest championship drought in the OHL, and fourth longest in the Canadian Hockey League. The team has never won the Memorial Cup, but they did win the East Division Championships in the 1995-96 season, 2015-16, and in 2016-17 Players NHL Alumni The Kingston Frontenacs were home to some very famous NHL Alumni during their 44 year history. Kingston Canadiens Perry Anderson, Scott Arniel, Roger Belanger, Neil Belland, Phil Bourque, Gord Buynak, Jeff Chychrun, Chris Clifford, Paul Coffey, Mike Crombeen, Peter Dineen, Brian Dobbin, Peter Driscoll, Richie Dunn, Todd Elik, Bryan Fogarty, Mike Forbes, Alex Forsyth, Mike Gillis, Ron Handy, Greg Holst, Greg Hotham, Scott Howson, Tim Kerr, Marc Laforge, Ken Linseman, Darren Lowe, Tom McCarthy, Tony McKegney, Scott Metcalfe, Mike Moffat, Kirk Muller, Craig Muni, Bernie Nicholls, Mike O'Connell, Scott Pearson, Rob Plumb, Walt Poddubny, Paul Pooley, Herb Raglan, Moe Robinson, Howard Scruton, Steve Seftel, Steve Seguin, Mike Siltala, Dennis Smith, Mike Stothers, Mark Suzor, Jay Wells, Behn Wilson, Rik Wilson Kingston Raiders Drake Berehowsky, Tony Cimellaro, Sean Gauthier, Mark Major, Scott Pearson, Jason Simon Kingston Frontenacs Chris Allen, Sean Avery, Sam Bennett, Chris Beckford-Tseu, Drake Berehowsky, Matt Bradley, Jan Bulis, Tony Cimellaro, Matt Cooke, Lawson Crouse, Patrick DesRochers, Matt Elich, Cory Emmerton, Drew Fata, Sean Gauthier, Chris Gratton, Josh Gratton, Philipp Grubauer, Erik Gudbranson, Chad Kilger, Nathan LaFayette, Marc Lamothe, Brian Lashoff, Brett Lindros, David Ling, Mark Major, Sean McMorrow, Jason Morgan, Marc Moro, Tyler Moss, Shane O'Brien, Alan Quine, Andrew Raycroft, Craig Rivet, Bryan Rodney, Radek Smolenak, Mike Smith, Anthony Stewart, Chris Stewart, Daniel Taylor, Michael Zigomanis Hall of Famers The only Frontenac to be inducted into the Toronto Hockey Hall Of Fame is Paul Coffey who played for the Kingston Canadiens for eight games in 1978. He would later go on to play for the Edmonton Oilers, Pittsburgh Penguins, LA Kings, Detroit Red Wings, Hartford Whalers (now the Carolina Hurricanes), Philadelphia Flyers, Chicago Blackhawks, and Boston Bruins. He was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2004. Arenas The Kingston Canadiens started their 1973-74 season playing at the Kingston Memorial Centre. They played there up until the middle of the Frontenacs' 2007-08 season where they moved to their new and current arena, the K-Rock Centre which was named by Glenn Williams after the local rock station of the same name. The arena would later be renamed the Rogers K-Rock Centre when K-Rock was purchased by Rogers in August 2013. Media Category:Ontario Hockey League Category:Hockey Category:Kingston, Ontario